Menma Rises
by DinglberrySauce
Summary: Naruto is killed by Sasuke's hand at the Valley of the End. He is brought back to life by a man that is said to be dead. Under the name of Menma, Naruto seeks to complete said man's dream. Project Tsuki no Me
1. Chapter 1

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The sound of two pwerful jutsus collided at the Valley of the End. The place where the famous battle of The Shodaime Hokage; Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha took place. Now it is the location for another duel between two friends; Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto jumped from the foot of Hashirama's stone statue, while Sasuke jumped from the foot of Madar's statue. Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced Rasengan, and Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven enhanced Chidori collided in a black ball of energy. Unfortunately ffor the former, the black chidori ripped right through the spiraling sphere, as well as the orange wearing boy's heart.

Naruto hit the ground with a dull thump. Lifeless, and a giant hole in his chest that was bleeding profusely. Sasuke put his hands on his knees, and stared into Naruto's dead blue orbs. In the reflection of the puddle that Naruto was laying in, he saw his eyes change from crimson red with three tomoe, to black with three elipses in an atom shape.

'So this is the price of power.' Sasuke thought. "To kill your best friend, and regret it...is this what I really wanted?" The young Uchiha whispered to himself, tears stinging on the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess you really don't know what you have until it's gone, huh?" he said to himself with a sad smile.

"You know, we can save your friend." Came a happy-go lucky voice. Sasuke jerked his head to the source of the voice, only to see a...venus flytrap?

The plant appendage rose from the ground, and with it came a body that was dawning a black cloak blazoned with red clouds. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'This guy is wearing the same cloak as Itachi! Are they accomodated in some way?' He thought in alarm. The venus flytrap opened, to reveal a head with a white half, and a black half. It had green hari, and yellow eyes. The white half had a goofy grin, while the black half didn't have a mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more at what the plant guy said. "You can save Naruto? He's dead. That's not possible!" Sasuke shouted. The plant being chuckled in a dark voice that Sasuke could only assume was the black half. "Yes, it is possible. Are we going to tell you how? No."  
>The black half said with amusment. The plant being walked past Sasuke, and picked up the lifeless Uzumaki boy.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. The plant being's eyes narrowed. "If you want your friend to live, you will not speak of a single thing you saw here. Got it?" He said in a low voice. Sasuke could only nod dumbly. The white half smiled. "The name's Zetsu by the way." He said before sinking into the ground.

o0o0o0o

Kakashi Hatake was leaping through the trees as fast as his legs could take him. His ninja hound, Pakkun sniffed. "We have to hurry. Sasuke's scent is still there but Naruto's is fading away." Pakkun warned. Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Naruto's scent is fading? Does that mean...oh Kami no!'

Kakashi arrived at the Valley of the End to see obvious signs of a great battle. He scanned the rubble, and found the thing that worried him the most. Sasuke was sitting on a rock, near a puddle of blood. Kakashi jumped down into the valley, and sprinted to the scene. Sasuke looked at his sensei in the eyes. "Sasuke...what happened here? Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked sadly, fearing the worst. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know. I remember being knocked out by Naruto, and when I came to he was just...gone." Sasuke said sadly. It was obviously a lie, but Kakashi didn't need to know that. Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. "Gone? What do you mean gone? Who's blood is that?" Sasuke looked at the puddle of crimson red liquid. "Not mine, I can tell you that for sure. Before Naruto knocked me unconcious, I stabbed Naruto with a chidori while under the influence of the Curse Seal. From the amount of blood that he lost, he most likely..." Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. "...dead."  
>Kami, he should get an award for best actor.<p>

A single tear flowed from Kakashi's visible eye. It couldn't be true. Minato-sensei's legacy was dead, kaput, no longer in existance. He really did fail. Kakashi sighed sadly. "Since he's not here, he probably got washed away by the river. Looking for him will be futile." Kakashi said dejectedly "Let's go back to the village." He said in a low voice, while putting Sasuke on his back.

o0o0o0o

Zetsu rose from the ground in a dark cave, Naruto in his arms. In front of him was a wooden throne with a very old man positioned in it. The old man opened his red eyes with three tomoe, which seemed to glow in the dark cave. "What is it Zetsu?" The plant being stepped forward, and showed the old man the body in his arms.

The old man looked between Zetsu, and the dead boy with an annoyed look on his face. "Why have you brought me a boy Zetsu?" The white half smiled. "Well, Madara-sama. This boy is no ordinary boy, no he is very special." the now named Madara narrowed his eyes. "How so?"  
>The black half chuckled. "It's his learning speed. He doesn't know that many jutsu, but he learns them at an astonishing rate. He learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in just two hours." Zetsu informed making Madara to raise an eyebrow. "He also learned an A-class jutsu that took the creator three years to make, in only a single week. He doesn't even know the secret to the Kage Bunshin." Madara smiled.<p>

"This is good, you really have brought me a gem, Zetsu." Madara said with excitement making Zetsu beam in pride. Madara's lone sharingan morphed into an eerie purple with black rings going outward. He clapped his hands together, and uttered. "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

A head with the Kanji for 'King' on it rose from the ground, and opened its mouth, and a green ball of energy came out and enveloped Nartuo's lifeless body. The blood returned to his pale skin, making it return to its tan color. Madara turned to Zetsu. "Get my blood as well as a piece of Hashirama's flesh ready." Zetsu nodded, and ran off to get the required items. Madara smiled at the boy. 'This will be fun.' he thought.

o0o0o0o

Naruto opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. 'Where am I? Am I dead?' He thought while looking around. He tried to sit up, but was forced to lay back down because of the pain coming from his chest. He looked down at the source of the pain, and saw a lightning shaped scar on his chest.

"You are in the realm in which is eternal." A voice said, answering Naruto's thoughts. His head snapped to the voice,a nd saw the oldest man ever. He was definitely older than Sarutobi-jiji when he was alive. The old man was sitting on a wooden throne with a black robs, and holding a...scythe?  
>The Kusarigama seemed to gleam in the dark as if it was confirming his suspicions. Naruto's eyes wided. "NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND, OR BECOME HOKA-"<p>

"Silence child." The old man said, cutting Naruto off. When Naruto calmed down, he got a glimpse of the old man's only visible eye. It was crimson red with three tomoe. 'He has the same eyes as Sasuke! Does that mean...' "You have a sharingan. Are you an Uchiha?" He asked. The old man smiled.

"You truly are sharp, child. My name is Madara Uchiha." Madara informed making Naruto's eyes go wide. The Legendary Uchiha chuckled. "So you have heard of me?" he asked, amused.

"Of course, who couldn't have heard about the two creators of Konoha?" Naruto stated. The Uzumaki's face then got serious. "What do you want with me Jiji? I can't stay here, I have to get back to Konoha, back to my friends." Naruto said, trying to get up from the bed, but still being forced to lay back down.  
>Madara kept his emotionless face. "It is futile. Only Zetsu can leave here. Even I can't leave." Madara said, surprising the blonde Uzumaki. "I also implanted my blood, as well as a piece of flesh from Hashirama Senju into your body to get your body working again."<p>

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you're an Uchiha, does that mean I can use the sharingan?" Madara nodded, making Naruto let out a 'YATTA!' He calmed down after a few seconds. "Wait...you implanted a piece of the Shodaime Hokage's flesh into my body. Will I be able to use Mokuton?" Naruto asked. "With a little work, yes you should be able to use Mokuton jutsu." Naruto promptly fainted.

=Three Years Later=

It has been three years since Naruto was brought to Madara, and he has grown into an intimidating person, his hair was more shaggy, looking more like his father; Minato Namikaze. His hair was now jet black due to Madara's blood. Over the three years, Naruto had grown to the height of 6'0, and his whisker marks have grown more distinct, and feral looking. His normally skin and bone frame had grown to a very muscular, yet lean build. Madara put Naruto through training so intense, it would make Ibiki Morino look normal. Due to the ridiculous training, Naruto's sharingan matured to three tomoes, and Madara used the Tsukuyomi on him to give Naruto the Mangekyou Sharingan.

At the moment, Naruto was doing pushups with Zetsu sitting on his back. Madara was watching his pupil with pride. The Legendary Uchiha had actually grown quite fond of the boy. At first, his loud, brash attitude annoyed him to no end, eventually though he got used to it, and it amused him at times.

"497...498...499...500!" Zetsu jumped off the Uzumaki's back as he finished his exercises. "Naruto." said teenager looked at the Old Uchiha, showing his attention. "Today is the last day that you will spend here, It has officially been 3 years since you came here. When I give you my gift, this place will be open to you for as long as you live. When you leave, I want you to take over the Akatsuki, and get them on your side under the name of Menma. You will be an orphan with no knowledge of any surname." Madara informed, throwing Naruto a mask. The mask had red rings around the eyes, a seemingly third eye around the forehead area, and red ears. Naruto looked at the mask in confusion. "People that you will come into contact with may recognize you." Madara explained. Naruto nodded his head in acceptance, and placed it around his face.

The first day of training, Madara burned the ugly orange jumpsuit that he always wore. His outfit now consisted of adark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, a tattered blue cape, and fingerless black gloves. Under the robe, he wore no shirt, black baggy pants, and black shinobi sandals.  
>"When do we start?" Naruto asked making Madara smirk. "Now. Zetsu prepare my eyes for transplant."<p>

=Amegakure: Akatsuki HQ=

Naruto, and Zetsu stood outside the Akatsuki Headqurters in Amegakure. Zetsu walked up, and deactivated the Genjutsu that was over the entrance to the large building. They walked town a hallway that led to a large lobby that had multiple members of the Akatsuki either sparring, or just having a good time. Hidan, and Deidara who were sparring stopped to look at the newcomer. They immediately paled at the intimidating aura that he possesed. "Zetsu, who's the gaki?" Came the voice of Kisame Hoshigaki; A large man with blue skin, hair, and gills like a shark.

"A new member." Was all Zetsu said in response. Kisame's sword Samehada, growled. "I know." Kisame muttered narrowing his eyes. 'This kid's chakra feels familiar. Samehada thinks so as well.'. Itachi Uchiha was sitting in the corner, silent with his ever present sharingan activated.  
>'Naruto Uzumaki.' He thought with narrowed eyes, immediately recognizing his chakra.<p>

Zetsu led Naruto to a flight of stairs that led to the top of the tallest tower in Amegakure. At the top of the stairs, Zetsu knocked on a door. An authoritative 'Enter.' was heard behind the door. Zetsu opened teh door, and revealed a man with spiky orange hair, multiple piercings on his face,  
>and those same errie purple eyes that Madara had. Next to him was a woman with blue hair, bright orange eyes, and an origami flower in her hair. "Pein-sama. I have a possible new member, very promising if I may add."<p>

Pein nodded. "Send him in." On cue, Naruto walked through the door, and Pein's eyes narrowed. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Menma." Pein nodded his head. 'This kid's strength is on a whole different level, easily S-Class. He could be dangerous if I'm not careful. Usually I would need for him to prove himself, but he seems cpaapble enough.' He thought reaching into a cabinet, and pulling out a scroll. Pein opened the scroll, unsealed an Akatsuki cloak, and tossed it to Menma.

"Welcome to Akatsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I have had a lot of things to do with school. (Homework, UGH!) I also had a bit of writer's block, and had to look for some inspiration.**

**I was thinking of having Naruto paired with someone. Maybe an OC? Let me know what you think!**

**Anyways, Enjoy this chapter of Menma Rises ;D**

**-DinglberrySauce**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mission<p>

Naruto was walking through the desert of Kaze no Kuni adorning his new cloak with red clouds for his first mission in the Akatsu-

"This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it partner?" Came the loud, child-like voice of his...partner. Naruto glared at him in annoyance. Out of all people he could've got for his partner, it had to be Tobi. He had the same black cloak blazoned with red clouds. On his face was an orange swirl mask with spiky black hair similar to Naruto's own.

"Yeah, yeah. Just calm down a little." Naruto said with a growing twitch in his eyebrow. (Not that it could be seen.) "We should be in Suna in a couple hours, let's pick up the pace." Naruto said thinking about his mission to capture, and extract the Ichibi from its Jinchuriki. This mission was originally intended for Sasori, and Deidara, but they were retasked to deal with the Sanbi.

=Konoha=

It has been 3 years since Naruto died at the Valley of the End by Sasuke's hand. That was the hardest day for the blonde Hokage, she had lost another precious person to that cursed necklace.

-Flashback-

Kakashi was walking with Sasuke in tow back towards Konoha, a depressed air around the duo. When they arrived at the gates, they could see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata waiting there for them, worry evident on their faces.

Sakura, and Ino's faces brightened seeing their preciou-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Speak of the devil. The two annoying harpies lunged at Sasuke, and glomped him. Hinata's face got even more worried and tears threatened to fall, thinking the worst.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, wh-where is N-Naruto-k-kun?" She asked shakily. A lone tear fell from Kakashi's only visible eye as he looked down. "I'm sorry. H-he's...dead."

Hinata's eyes widened, and tears started freely falling down her cheeks. Sakura had an uncaring look, while Ino had a look of disbelief, and sorrow. While she hadn't liked Naruto in a romantic way, but she did like him as a friend when they hung out with Shikamaru, and Choji.

"N-N-No...you're lying! He can't..." She didn't say any more, and started sobbbing.

Sakura scoffed. "Ah, who cares! He was just a pathetic dobe. Who needs hi-" WHAM! Sakura flew back, and hit the trunk of a tree. Hinata stood there with her Byakugan activated, and tears still streaming down her face.

"How could you say that? Naruto-kun is the one who saved us all from Gaara. He's the one who brought back the pathetic Uchiha! NARUTO-KUN IS THE ONE THAT HAS SAVED THIS ENTIRE VILAGE FROM BIRTH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH HIS ENTIRE LIFE?" Hinata yelled very uncharacteristicly. She walked up, and grabbed Sakura by the collar. "Naruto's the one person who I loved." Hinata dropped her with a dull thud.

"You can die in a hole for all I care." Hinata spat, and walked away. Kakashi, Ino, and Sasuke looked at Sakura in disgust. "I can't believe you Sakura, he was your teammate. I'm ashamed to call you my student." Kakashi said before shunshining away.

"Seriously, Sakura. All he did was be nice to you, and you just spit on his grave. I'm ashamed to call you my friend." Ino said, walking away.

"Hn. Pathetic. Don't talk to me." Sasuke said as he was walking away as well. He stopped, and turned around. "In fact, don't even approach me. You think that hating Naruto will get my attention, because it won't. You insulted my best friend even in death. That was the last straw...scum."  
>Sasuke walked away leaving a crying Sakura.<p>

=Hokage's Office=

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the entire village had to cover their ears due to the loud voice of the Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Kakashi was still looking down at the floor, too ashamed to look her in the eye. "He's dead, Hokage-sama. Naruto is d-dead." He repeated while shaking due to his silent sobbing.

The busty Hokage plopped down back in her chair, and bangs covered her eyes. "Thank you, Kakashi. you're dismissed." Kakshi nooded, and walked out still sobbing.

A single tear could be seen on Tsunade's face as she pulled out a bottle of sake. "Damn that necklace. First Dan, then Nawaki, and now Naruto." She took a swig, with tears now falling freely down her cheeks. 'Why? Why does everyone I love have to die?' She thought sadly.

-Flashback End-

Naruto's funeral was held the next day. The person that took the news the hardest was unsuprisingly Hinata. She locked herself in her room for weeks, not even letting her father inside. After that, she became a cold, and very formiddable kunoichi, losing her studder entirely.

Tsunade was brought out of her musings when the door opened, and revealed Team Uchiha consisting the former Team 8, and Sasuke. After Naruto died, Sasuke lost his holier than thou attitude, and might've caught Naruto's obsession for ramen. He became a Chunin in a couple of weeks,  
>and was promoted to Jounin not long after.<p>

After all of Team 8 became Chunin, the exception being Hinata who is also a Jounin, Kurenai disbanded Team 8, and took on another batch of Genin. The blonde Hokage originally didn't trust Sasuke, but when he confessed that he was influenced by the cursemark, she decided to trust him.

"You needed us Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade sighed, and tossed him a scroll. "The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki, give that to the guards when you get to Suna. This is an S-Clas Mission of utmost importance. Go now." Sasuke nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" he said turning to his team. "Meet me at the South Gate in 30 mintues." He said shunshining away. The rest of Team Uchiha nodded, and shunshined to their homes.

The busty blonde slumped back in her chair, and took a swig from her ever present bottle of sake. "Everything has gotten much worse since you died, but I have this feeling that you aren't. Why is that?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, and for the lack of Naruto too. I sort of new to Fanfictions, and it is hard for me to think of this stuff :P, so yeah.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! And again, let me know who you should Naruto be paired with? Thanks!**

**-DinglberrySauce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and Welcome to another amazing chapter of Menma Rises! I know that It's been a while since I've updated this fic, sorry about that. As for the pairing, you will find out about that**

**Enjoy!**

**-DinglberrySauce**

o0o0o0o

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. You should know that.

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

The deserts of Kaze no Kuni were merciless. The unbearable heat would usually be too much for most shinobi. This, however, was not true for the two shinobi that could be seen steadily trekking through the fine sands. The two shinobi were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, and masks. The figure on the left had an orange swirl mask along with spiky, black hair. The figure on the right had a white mask that resembled a fox, and was carrying a bundle on his shoulder. The two figures were two members of the Akatsuki, an organization made up of multiple S-rank nukenin. These two particular members were Tobi, and Naruto Uzumaki, who now goes by the name of Menma (A/N: We will still be referring him to Naruto, but the other characters don't need to know that. ;D). The bundle that was on Menma's shoulder was the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. To the Akatsuki he was merely the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi.

The orange masked one stopped suddenly, getting a confused look from his partner.

"What is it, Tobi?" Naruto asked. Tobi looked Naruto in the eyes, and they both saw each other's sharingan glowing in the darkness of their masks.

"We need to talk." He said in a deep, menacing voice. Naruto's eyes widened. What's with this change? Tobi was usually a happy go-lucky annoyance that never ceased to get on his nerves.

_'No matter, I will let him say what he needs to say.'_ Naruto thought. "Alright, follow me." He said as he disappeared in a vortex, with Tobi following suit.

**=Kamui Dimension=**

Naruto, and Tobi appeared in the cold, desolate dimension in a swirling distortion of space. Naruto dropped Gaara with a dull thud, and looked at Tobi in suspicion. "Speak."

At that moment, Tobi did something that the Black haired man didn't expect. He stuck out his hand in greeting. "Obito Uchiha. I'm sure that Madara said something about me." Naruto nodded, and took the other black-haired man's hand. "So he has."

Naruto reached for his mask with his free had, and took it off, revealing his angular face, darker whisker marks, and his sharingan blazing. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said, making Obito's only eye to widen. "How? You're supposed to be dead." The Uchiha asked. Naruto sighed, and scratched his head like a particular Nara. "Madara. He used the **Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** on me after Sasuke stabbed me in the chest with a **Chidori**." He said making Obito's shoulders tense at the mention of his former friends jutsu.

"What of the Kyuubi?" Obito asked, receiving a chuckle from the other black-haired man.

"That blasted fox is already in our hands."

**=Unknown Location=**

In the former hideout of Madara Uchiha, deep within its depths, was a large cage the size of the Hokage Mountain itself. Inside said cage, a monstrous fox exhaled a deep breath in its sleep, and mumbled sleepily: **"...stupid ningen..."**

**=Kamui Dimension=**

"You've already obtained the Kyuubi?" Obito asked, making Naruto nod. Said man put his mask back on. "Myself along with Madara managed to get Kyuubi under control, and put him in a cage that Madara made in the first year that I was there."

"Very well. Come, we can't keep 'Pein-sama' waiting." Obito said, as he disappeared in a vortex. Naruto looked back at the seemingly lifeless body of Gaara, and disappeared as well in a vortex. When he was gone, the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi opened his eyes, still unable to move his body. Unknown to the two black-haired nukenin, Gaara was concious for the conversation.

'Why, Uzumaki? Why would you go so low as to join the Akatsuki?' He thought as he lost conciousness once again.

**=Akatsuki Hideout: River Country=**

Naruto, and Obito arrived inside a large cave that had a boulder blocking off the entrance in a swirling distortion of space. Inside the cave was a large statue that had two hands sticking out. Not even a minute later, two holograms appeared int the cave. The first figure had spiky hair, and eerie purple eyes with a ripple pattern. The second figure was a woman with shoulder length hair, and an origami flower in her hair.

"You have retrieved the Jinchuriki, I presume." Pein offhandedly stated.

"Yes, it was quite easy if I do say so myself." Naruto answered calmly. A vortex appeared in one of Naruto's eyeholes, and Gaara fell to the ground with a lifeless thud once again. At that moment, six holograms appeared on a finger fo the statue.

The first one was of medium height, and had their hair tied up into a ponytail; Deidara. He is a nukenin from Iwagakure, wielder of the Bakuton.

The second was hunched over, and had a metal tail protruding from his back; Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a nukenin from Sunagakure, and puppet master, knowing poisons that even the Godaime Hokage Tsunade would have trouble with.

The next figure was tall, and had slicked back hair with a three bladed scythe on his back; Hidan. Hidan is a nukenin from Yugakure. He is a man who worships Jashin, and the ability to be immortal because of his worship. If Hidan's scythe takes even a drop of blood from his opponent, any injury that Hidan receives, his opponent will receive the same wound.

The fourth person was tall as well, no real noticable features could be seen other than his red, and green eyes; Kakuzu. Kakuzu is from Takigakure, and is as old as the Shodaime Hokage, having fought the man himself. Kakuzu has an the ability to repair himself with some sort of black string, mainly because he was made out the stuff. He also has multiple hearts that he has stolen from other people.

The fifth figure was also tall,and had spiked hair with a large bandaged sword on his back; The Tailless Bijuu, Kisame Hoshigake. Kisame is a nukenin from Kirigakure, and was formerly one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. His living sword, Samehada, has the ability to eat chakra, and shred his opponent to ribbons rather than slice them up like a normal blade.

The Final person had black hair, and the blood-red eyes of the Uchiha Clan; this man was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is a nukenin from Konohagakure, and formerly ANBU Captain after Kakashi Hatake retired from the corps. Itachi wields the Mangekyou Sharingan, which has the ability to cast the flames of **Amaterasu**, as well as the strongest Genjutsu known to the Ningen Realm; **Tsukuyomi**.

"So...the newbies got the Ichibi, hm." Deidara said.

"Enough talking, and start the procedure." Ordered Pein. Naruto, and Tobi hopped up to their respective places on the statue, and formed the ram-seal.

The rest of the members put their hands in the same seal, and they all yelled out a phrase.

**"Nine Phantom Dragons Sealing!"** The statue's mouth opened, and nine dragons made out of chakra shot out at the Ichibi Jinchuriki. Gaara was lifted into the air, his face set into a silent scream as red chakra came out from his mouth and eyes. The sealing process has begun.

**=Konoha=**

Standing at the main gates of Konoha was Team Uchiha, as Sasuke was going over an equipment check.

"Kiba."

"100 Kunai, 100 Shuriken, 15 Soldier pills, 10 Explosive tags, 1 spool of wire, and the necessities."

"Alright. Shino."

"50 Kunai, 50 Shuriken, 15 Soldier pills, 10 Explosive tags, and necessities."

"Hinata."

"50 Kunai, 50 Shuriken, 50 Senbon, 10 Soldier pills, 10 Explosive tags, Medical Kit, and the necessities."

"Alright, Chokuto, 100 Kunai, 100 Shuriken, 100 Senbon, 10 Soldier pills, 15 Explosive tags, 2 Spools of wire, and necessities. Let's go, we should be at Suna in about two days." Sasuke said, as the former Team 8 nodded, and they all leaped into the trees.

**=2 Days Later=**

Naruto was sitting on a rock inside the cave where the successful sealing of the Ichibi from its Jinchuriki took place. He opened his eyes, and looked at Obito who was to his right, sitting on top of said Jinchuriki.

"It seems that we have a group of Konoha nin nearby. Why don't we have some fun?" Naruto said to the orange mask-wearing Uchiha. Said Uchiha nodded, and said: "Lets."

The two masked Akatsuki members disappeared in a vortex to face their prey.

**=Outside=**

Team Uchiha sat in the undergrowth outside of the Akatsuki's hideout, trying to find out a way to get inside. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and saw chakra surrounding the boulder that was covering the entrance of the cave. He looked towards the Hyuuga Heiress next to him, and spoke:

"Hinata, can you try and see what's behind that boulder." said Hyuuga nodded, and activated the Kekkei Genkai of her clan.

"I can, but it's difficult. I can see chakra signatures, most likely the Akatsuki. I can't see any signs of Kazeka-..." Hinata trailed off, and recieved odd looks from her teammates. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and looked at the boulder in disbelief. "T-They're...gone." She said quietly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean "gone"? Did they disappear?" The Hyuuga Heiress nodded. "Yes, they just...diappeared."

At that moment, the team of four heard a deep, menacing chuckle that sent chills down their spine. "So...Konoha has sent 'The Last Uchiha', the Hyuuga Heiress, a Dog, and a bugs nest to retrieve the Jinchuriki. Pitiful." Team Uchiha spun around to see a man with spiky black hair, a white fox mask, and the signature Akatsuki cloak that all members wore. Sasuke activated his Kekkei Genkai, and glared as menacingly as he could towards the strange man. "Akatsuki." He spat.

"No shit. Who else did you expect, the Easter Bunny?" The man said with a chuckle, making Sasuke glare at him harder. "Where is the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked with venom. "Dead." The man replied without a care in the world, making everyone's eyes go wide.

Naruto's gaze drifted over to Hinata, and his eyes softened under his mask. _'I'm sorry, Hinata'_ He thought. Ever since Naruto was found by Zetsu, and trained by Madara, he has had dreams about the Hyuuga's Princess. He was a fool when he was a shinobi of Konoha. He was too hung up on trying to get noticed by that pink haired bitch Sakura that he didn't even notice how much Hinata admired him, or even attempted to find out why she fainted every time he got too close. Now, if Hinata activated her Byakugan, she would most definitely unveil his identity.

Naruto then sensed chakra slowly being channeled to Hinata's eyes, and he smirked underneath his mask. "Deal with them, will you?" Naruto asked to seemingly nobody, until Obito appeared next to him. The one-eyed Uchiha did a mock salute, and practically yelled. "Sure thing partner!"

Naruto groaned inwardly, and appeared behind Hinata faster than anybody could see, even with Sasuke's Sharingan activated. He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to gasp, and they both were sucked into the vortex of space that is the Kamui technique.

**=Kamui Dimension=**

The two appeared in the desolate dimension just as Hinata activated her Byakugan. The Hyuuga Heiress spun around, and her eyes widened as she read the masked man's chakra signature. '_W-What? This can't be! His chakra...it's the same as Naruto-kun's!'_ She thought. After a few minutes of staring, she shook her head, and got into her clan's Taijutsu stance.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked. The man sighed, and went to take off his mask. Hinata's eyes widened once again, as tears started welling up in her eyes. Hinata dropped her stance, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto walked closer to the heiress until they were mere inches apart. Tears were now flowing freely down Hinata's delicate cheeks, and she threw herself at her longtime crush, sobbing. Naruto's eyes winded a little, then instantly softened as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Hinata's eyes widened, and she looked up at the handsome face of her crush, and saw as the red eyes of the Uchiha clan faded into the sapphire blue that she had come to love. His black hair changed to its normal golden blonde, and his whisker marks thinned to their normal size.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done." He said quietly. Hinata smiled slightly. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm just glad that you're alive." The now blonde haired man looked at the Hyuuga in confusion. "So you don't hate me?"

Hinata scowled, and Naruto closed his eyes. Surely she would be having second thoughts now. "Why would I do that?" Naruto looked at her, surprise etched on his face. "I joined the Akatsuki, killed the Kazekage, and faked my death."

"I don't care. If you're alive, then I'm happy. In fact, I've come to hate Konoha because they celebrated why you 'died'." Naruto's eyes widened once again when she said that.

"So you would leave the village, and join the Akatsuki?" Hinata nodded. "If it means that I could be with you I would gladly do it. Because I...love you." She said as she stared longingly into Naruto's endless shappire orbs. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's chin, and tiled her head as he locked his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Hinata was surprised at first, but soon succumbed to the wonderful sensation that she was feeling at the moment. After a few minutes, the two separated reluctantly, and they stared into each other's eyes once again. "I love you too, Hime."  
>Naruto said with a smile.<p>

As he said this, his hair turned back to their jet black color, his whisker marks became more defined once again, and he channeled chakra into his eyes to activate his Sharingan. He put his mask on when Hinata asked: "What was that?"

Naruto chuckled. "It is a variation of the Henge that is actually permanent if the user chooses. It is similar to Tsunade's in a way. I can just think of what I want to change, and I channel chakra to that body part. That's all there is to it." He turned around, and prepared to leave when he said:

"We will leave now. I suggest that you take someone out so that my partner know that you're with us." He said as Hinata nodded. Naruto grabbed her arm, Hinata activated her Byakugan, and they disappeared in a vortex.

**=Akatsuki hideout: River Country=**

Sasuke was frustrated. No. He was _livid._ First, the white masked man sucked Hinata into some sort of vortex, and this other masked man is apparently untouchable. No matter what they tried, their attacks just went straight through the guy! This guy was just toying with them as well. I mean,  
>seriously? <span><strong>Whack-a-Mole no Jutsu<strong>? **Frailed Lizard no Jutsu**? This was a joke.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath as the man seemed to have gotten bored, and knocked Shino, and Kiba unconcious with merely a poke. "I'm bored. Let's just get this over with, you guys were no fun." The childish man said. He was going to do the same to Sasuke that he did to his other teammates, but was interrupted whe a vortex appeared next to the Last Uchiha.

**"Hakke: Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"** (Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Sasuke turned to see Hinata merely an inch away from him, and tried to react, but it was futile.

_"2 Palms!"_

_"4 Palms!"_

_"8 Palms!"_

_"16 Palms!"_

_"32 Palms!"_

_"64 Palms!"_

_"128 Palms!"_

Hinata finished her attack, and Sasuke was launched several feet backwards. He tried to get up, but to no avail. Looking at his attacker, he glared. "W-Why, Hinata?" Hinata glared back, but hers was much stronger with her Byakugan activated. "Because Konoha has no more meaning to me. I lost that three years ago." She replied as Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness. Hinata sighed, and took out a kunai as she took off her Hitai-ate from her neck. She then used the Kunai to make a slash through the Konoha insignia, and pocketed it.

"So she's with us now, Huh?" Obito asked in his deep voice, all childishness gone. Naruto nodded, and started to walk away.

"Let's go, we should report to Pein-sama." He said, as the other two followed.

o0o0o0o0o

**Well? What'd you think? Yes, Naruto will be paired with Hinata in this fic, and she will be joining the Akatsuki. What will happen to Gaara, now that he knows that Naruto isn't dead? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-DinglberrySauce**


End file.
